The Saviors
by musicfashionlover
Summary: Long ago a prophecy was formed, today it is answered.
1. Prologue

Hey guys! New year new me and all that jazz! So these last few months I've had a break and I've realized how much I love writing and I've decided since I don't have alot going on and I'm tired of doing nothing all the time that I'm getting back into this! And am I going to keep up with this and update my other story semi-regularly well it won't be months in between updates so yea...

Taking on another new story. Why? No idea! Just kidding this is an idea I've had for a while now so I figured why not? This is an AU so the characters might be a little off or a lot either way!

Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb or any of the characters.

ENJOY!:D

* * *

 _500 years ago_

 _Two eyes slowly opened._

 _"Where am I?" A voice asked looking around it saw a cave, it's rigid walls seemingly going on forever or atleast a few miles. The voice also saw an opening but was afraid to go near it, how was it supposed to know what was on the other side? No it was content to stay here for now._

 _"Where am I?" A second voice suddenly said sounding lighter than the first. Who was it? When did they get there? So many questions but where were the answers?_

 _"Who are you?" The first voice asked._

 _"What's a matter Phineas don't you recognize your own sister?" More questions but strangely he did recognize her he wasn't sure why but he did._

 _"Candace where are we?... What are we?"_

 _"Let's go find out little brother." And so the two of them exited the cave together not seeing a third person still asleep. They had no idea where they were going or how they were going to get there. But they were going to find out._

 _This is the beginning. Let's see what happens next._

* * *

Prologue! Short and sweet just like me! Next chapter will be longer don't worry, feel free to let my know what you thought reviews motivate me after all!

BYE!:D


	2. Wanting to Know The Truth

Hey guys chapter 1 is here and defiantly longer than the prologue! It didn't even take a long time! I have good hopes for this year knock on wood hate to jinx it!

 **Reviews!:**

Galaxina-the-Seedrian: Thank you, I am!

Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb or any of it's characters!

ENJOY!:D

* * *

 _Present day..._

 ** _Phineas P.O.V_**

Why did he have to die? I ask myself that everyday probably too much. Candace says I worry too much but I can't help but feel responsible I mean he died protecting us atleast I think he did I don't remember it clearly for some reason and Candace refuses to say anything. From what I do remember he was a good man who would do anything for us but everytime I ask Mom or Candace they change the subject it's like they trying to hide something but what I can't figure out.

"Phineas? Are you okay?" Isabella asks currently we are both in my backyard sitting under the tree, everyone else was off doing other things so it was just me and her.

"Yeah just thinking."

"You've been thinking alot lately, care to share?"

"Not really."

"Phineas.."

"Isabella.." She smiles and laughs pushing me and I can't help but smile back.

"I really wished you talk to me. So much is happening I don't want you to change."

"I won't as long as you don't."

"Deal."

"What are you two doing?" We both jump and turn to see Candace standing there with a hand on her hip.

"Nothing Candace."

"Right... Well I'm off to the mall! You two have fun!"

"You too!" Candace walks out the gate leaving us alone again. I briefly wonder what everyone else is doing and where Ferb is he kind of just left this morning, weird. I go back to thinking about my dad, too much happened that I don't understand and that's pretty rare. I was pretty young at the time, 5 in fact but I can remember the day I was "born" even though most people can't, I'm a special case. Candace, Isabella and I were sent here to save the world from ending we were also given special powers I got control over fire and darkness, and Isabella got water and light while Candace got air and earth. How do I know all this? Well it goes back to the day I was "born" there was this cave with this prophecy on a wall explaining everything though we didn't see it at first. At the time Candace and I thought it was just us, we wouldn't meet Isabella until later.

It was alot easier finding out there were three people that had to save the world okay alot is a strong word but it was easier! I can't believe it's been five hundred years it seems like so much longer probably because all that's happened. It's alot to take in which is why I try not to think about it too much but on days like this it's only a matter of time. I guess that's why I like to keep busy if I'm busy I don't have to think about the bad stuff like my dad and saving the world and just other stuff everyone seems so content to keep away from me. Sometimes they make me so mad I'm ten for crying out loud I can handle stuff I just wish people could see that. Well there is one person that can, Isabella we share everything with eachother, she's just so easy to talk to! But lately it's getting harder to talk to her it's not her fault! It's mine, I'm pulling away, Candace says I do that when something's wrong with me I just don't like worrying people especially not them.

"So whatcha wanna do?"

"I don't think I know anymore." I'm so busy lost in my thoughts that I don't notice Isabella looking at me worriedly.

* * *

Eventually Isabella had to go and the rest of the family came home, Ferb and I were currently hanging out in the tree in our backyard.

"Where'd you go today, Ferb?"

"I had a doctor appointment today I told you this morning, remember?" Well now I did.

"Yeah."

"Boys! Time for dinner!" We both go inside and sit at the table.

 _ **Candace's P.O.V**_

As the boys come in I notice Phineas looking alittle bit off I'll have to ask him about it later. Dinner goes on as normal as mom asks how everyone's day went, Ferb is talking about how he's appointment went when suddenly Phineas interrupts.

"Can I be excused?"

"I guess. Are you feeling okay?" Mom asks.

"Yea just not that hungry." He gets up and walks upstairs as we all look at eachother worried.

"I'm gonna go talk to him." I say getting up before anyone can say anything, I walk upstairs and knock on Phineas and Ferb's door.

"Phineas? Can we talk?" I try to open the door but it's locked now I'm really worried it's never locked.

"Phineas open this door!" I whisper shout trying to make sure no one downstairs can hear. Nothing. I sigh and call the one person I know can get through to him.

 _ **Isabella's P.O.V**_

I'm in my room after having dinner when my phone starts to ring, curious I look down and answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Can you come over? It's an emergency." Well that's all I need to hear. I rush downstairs and out the door before going across the street. I knock on the door and Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher answers.

"Oh hello Isabella what brings you here?"

"Hi Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher, Candace called me." I say coming into the house and up the stairs to see Candace talking to a door.

"Uh Candace you know the door can't answer you right?" She looks over in surprise then gives me a exasperated look.

"Phineas won't unlock the door. Talk to him." She pleads and I move over to the door.

"Phineas please unlock the door. We're worried." We wait a second then hear a click and see the door open to reveal a disheveled Phineas we both look at him shocked.

"What happened?"

"Nothing look I just wanna be alone okay?"

"Not okay! Don't lock this door again!" Candace yells making Phineas glower.

"Just leave me alone!" He yells slamming the door. Candace starts pounding on it while I think what could make Phineas act like that? He rarely ever gets mad over nothing, I turn to Candace.

"Maybe it's best to leave him alone for awhile." She stops pounding and looks at me.

"Maybe.. I just don't understand what made him act like this he was fine earlier!" She says sliding down the wall.

"Yea he was. Today's not Father's day or _that_ day." I say joining her.

"It's not our Dad's birthday." (AN: Linda's original husband to clear up any possible confusion.)

"I can't think of any disagreements we've had." She says as I think.

"Well," I start, "You know how he gets on days like this with nothing else to do his mind wanders..."

"Of course!" Candace exclaims jumping up. "He's thinking about him again! What else could it be?!" She goes to knock on the door again.

"Maybe I should handle this." I say stopping her and going to knock on the door.

"Phineas? Could I come in?" I wait a few seconds then hear the lock unclick.

"You should go eat. I got this." I say to Candace before going in. When I walked in I'm not surprised to see Phineas curled up with Perry on his bed.

"I really don't like days like today." He starts, "Eventually I start thinking about bad stuff that I never want to think about."

"Like what?"

"Like my dad I just can't let it go like everyone seems so convinced I should."

"You wanna know what happened, that's not a bad thing."

"Atleast you understand."

"If I may, why are you so mad at Candace?"

He sighs, "Cause everytime I try to talk to her about this stuff she yells at me!" He looks at me with tears in his eyes. "It's not fair I just want to know the truth! I _deserve_ to know the truth!"

"I know Phineas! Look at me I know, but you can't spend all your time thinking about it! That's not healthy! Please promise me you'll stop thinking about it nonstop."

"Yeah okay thanks Isa I needed that."

"Anytime."

* * *

 _ **Phineas's P.O.V**_

She's so great, I don't know what I'd do without her.

"So is your mom still working?"

"Yeah.." She says sadly. I sigh and walk over to her.

"It's okay Izzy you can stay here if you want Mom won't mind."

"I appreciate the offer but I should go home bye Phin I'll see you tomorrow." She hugs me for a few seconds before pulling away and waving at Perry.

"Bye Perry." He chatters in response before getting comfortable on my bed and drifting off to sleep.

"Are you suuure you can't stay? We could have a sleepover."

"Tempting but no sorry, I'd like to but my mom would probably freak out if I wasn't there when she got home and someone has to stay with Pinky but I promise I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye." She walks out and leaves me alone I sigh and got back to my bed and flop down and look to my right to see Perry glaring at me.

"Sorry." He continues to look at me before getting up and walking closer and allows me to grab and curl up with him.

"Thanks."

 _"She's_ _right you know."_

"I know." I keep petting Perry until Ferb comes up and gives me a worried look.

"I'm fine now Ferb really Isabella-" She helped me, she's great how do I even finish that sentence? I sigh again and get under the covers.

"Goodnight Ferb."

"Goodnight Phineas."

 _I'm standing inside a swirling storm I don't know how or why I'm here but I do know I want to get out._

 _"Someone help!" I hear a voice scream, who is that? Why do I know them? I go near them but the wind keeps pushing me back like it doesn't want me to get to them. Finally, I have enough and use my dark powers to make it go away. The wind clears and I see a girl standing a few feet away she's looks familiar but I can't place her face._

 _"Are you okay?"_

 _"Are you?"_

 _"Who cares?"_

 _"I do!" What? Why would she care about me? I don't understand I'm bad who could care about me?_

 _"I could. I do! You're not bad Phineas! You're good! You really are."_

 _Isabella._

* * *

End! Whew oh by the way Candace, Phineas, and Isabella can understand Perry and Pinky it gets explained more in depth later on but I thought I'd clear it up now. Points for who can find the Steven Universe reference. I probably won't have the next chapter up as quick I had already written half of this before writing the prologue. Don't forget to review and favorite.

BYE!:D


End file.
